yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Duo
A Duo is a . Lyrics An American Tail Tiger: I like butterflies with big golden wings, and blue and green tips. Fievel: Me Too! Tiger: I like swiss-cheese ice cream. Fievel: Me too, me too! Tiger: You too too? Wait a minute, what's your favorite book? Fievel: Hmm, The Brothers Karl Maxoff. Tiger: The brothers...(wheezing laugh) I can't believe it, I can't believe it (purrs). Begin the actual singing. Tiger: I can tell, we've got an awful lot, in common, even though, we look as different as can be! We don't even have to try, to see things eye to eye, it just comes to us, naturally! Come to think of it I think we fit together, playing cat and mouse won't get us, very far! There's no need to fued and fuss, when it isn't really us, Let's you and me be who we are. We're a duo, a duo, a pair of lonely ones who were meant to be a two! Oh, a duo, it's true-o, wherever we go, we're going me and you! No matter what now we've got one another, we'll be be there to pick each other off the floor! Anytime you're feeling glum, count on me to be a chum! Fievel: If ya get an itch attack, I'll be there to scratch your back! Tiger: Now who could ever ask for more! (laughs and talks some)Oh stop, oh stop, no, don't stop. (back to singing) More, more, we're friends and that's what friends are for. Together: We're a duo, a duo, a pair of lonely ones who were might to be a two. Oh, a duo, it's true-o, if we're ever in a stoop, we know we can make it through, cuz you've got me and I've, got, you! Yes, sir! Dusty and Pedro's version Dusty: I like butterflies with big golden wings, and blue and green tips. Pedro: Me Too! Tiger: I like swiss-cheese ice cream. Pedro: Me too, me too! Dusty: You too too? Wait a minute, what's your favorite book? Pedro: Hmm, The Brothers Karl Maxoff. Dusty: The brothers...(wheezing laugh) I can't believe it, I can't believe it (purrs). Begin the actual singing. Dusty: I can tell, we've got an awful lot, in common, even though, we look as different as can be! We don't even have to try, to see things eye to eye, it just comes to us, naturally! Come to think of it I think we fit together, playing cat and mouse won't get us, very far! There's no need to fued and fuss, when it isn't really us, Let's you and me be who we are. We're a duo, a duo, a pair of lonely ones who were meant to be a two! Oh, a duo, it's true-o, wherever we go, we're going me and you! No matter what now we've got one another, we'll be be there to pick each other off the floor! Anytime you're feeling glum, count on me to be a chum! Pedro: If ya get an itch attack, I'll be there to scratch your back! Dusty: Now who could ever ask for more! (laughs and talks some)Oh stop, oh stop, no, don't stop. (back to singing) More, more, we're friends and that's what friends are for. Together: We're a duo, a duo, a pair of lonely ones who were might to be a two. Oh, a duo, it's true-o, if we're ever in a stoop, we know we can make it through, cuz you've got me and I've, got, you! Yes, sir! Trivia * Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Friendship Songs Category:An American Tail Songs